


The Fantastic Binge

by AidanFireGuy



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Drinking, F/M, Nausea, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, bloated belly, indigestion, stomach gurgles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFireGuy/pseuds/AidanFireGuy
Summary: The following is a quick fic based off a series of doodles by squidbiscuit featuring a rather burpy Daken along with good guy Johnny Storm after the latter invited Daken over in celebration of him and Ben's new place.  Alcoholic and stuffing hijinks ensue.





	The Fantastic Binge

“Ah, I still dunno why ya had’tuh invite that punk,” groused Ben, or ‘The Thing’ as many came to know him, rolling his eyes amidst his orange, rocky exterior as he dropped a twenty four pack of beer onto the table.

“Ya DO realize that ‘punk’ is old enough to be your grandpa, right?” replied Johnny Storm, as the young, short-haired blond superhero, styling his hair in the mirror to make sure it looked juuuuust right.

…Or just ‘douche-y’ enough, as Ben has been prone to putting it.

“Says more about’chu than me if _that’s_ yer type, hothead,” Ben replied, clapping his rocky palms together contently.

“Uh-huh,” Johnny remarked, not really paying Ben’s wise-guy routine much mind as he tugged his Fantastic Four Logo T-Shirt on tight, gave himself a once over and nodded contently. “Just try’n be nice, boulder-brain. Only for a few hours.”

Just then, they heard a rather impatient jingling of the doorknob. Johnny lit up and immediately rushed to the door while Ben just shook his head and went back to watching some trashy program on TMZ and popping open a beer can. Swinging the door open, Johnny grinned at Daken, the young man who physically appeared to be in his early twenties, sporting a black mohawk, skinny jeans, a blue tanktop, a rebels scarf around his neck and a tattoo across his arm. 

“Daken! Dude, how ya been, man!” Johnny greeted the rebellious mutant, who cocked a brow back at Johnny.

“It’s literally only been a few hours,” Daken muttered but nonetheless smirked slightly back at Johnny before strolling inside. Then he noticed Ben in the corner, and his face once again returned to its more stoic, indifference. “Oh good, the Pet Rock’s here too…”

Still lazily slouched on the couch, Ben responded by taking a swig of beer with one hand flashing Daken a middle finger with the other, all while never taking his eyes off the TV. That was about as close to a ‘what’s up’ as it got between Daken and Ben. Johnny was used to it at this point.

“So, you boys are settled then?” Daken asked, resting a hand on his slightly curvy hip as he looked the new apartment over. 

“Yep! And since Ben’s as much fun to celebrate anything with as an actual boulder-”

Once again, another sip from the rock-man and another raise of his middle finger which went ignored by both young men by the table. 

“I thought I’d celebrate with someone a lil more fun,” Johnny teased, flashing Daken a wink as he grabbed a can of beer then tossed it to Daken before grabbing one for himself. 

“Tch, y’know, I normally don’t drink beer,” Daken remarked, popping the top of his can open.

“_Pffft! Doesn’t **drink?!**_” Ben bellowed before adding, “Johnny, are ya SURE he’s Logan’s kid?!”

“…Shut up, Ben,” Johnny groused, popping his can open as well. “I mean, if you’d prefer, I got other drinks lying around. Soda, wine, water…”

Daken just shrugged and, despite saying he didn’t drink, dipped his head back and slugged his alcoholic beverage down at a rate that made even Ben do a double take. Johnny watched with awe as the young mutants Adam’s Apple bobbed in and out rapidly with each hearty glug he took. And in fifteen seconds flat, Daken gasped and crushed the can before flicking it over his shoulder and grabbing another from the box.

“Mph, not too bad,“ Daken remarked, popping the top and clanking Johnny’s can in ‘cheers.’ “Welp, here’s to you two finding a place in New York that actually isn’t dogshit. _Kanpai_.“ And before Johnny could get another word in, Daken was slugging down his second beer at record-shattering pace. 

Ben held up a finger and opened his mouth, about to say something, then closed his mouth after a moment. “….‘kay, maybe he IS Logan’s kid…”

Johnny just blinked to himself, but nonetheless shrugged and said, “…Er, thanks, man.” Then, proceeded to drink alongside his friend.

——————–

The minutes ticked away as both Johnny and Daken continued pounding away beer after beer. Johnny was able to burn through quite a few with ease, but he honestly amazed at just how fast Daken could pack it away like nothing. The young mutant was utterly relentless, pounding one drink after another until the crushed, empty beer cans beside him started to form an actual pile. Eventually, the two had drank so much that both Daken and Johnny were sitting on the ground right besides their piles, Daken’s, of course, being bigger than Johnny’s beer can pile. And as a result of chugging so much beer over such a short duration of time, Daken’s normally toned, concave stomach was now, quite noticeably pushing out against his T-Shirt, flattened with a slightly rounded edge to it. 

“…Okay, I-_***HIC!***_-mph, I definitely think that’s enough drinking for one day,” Johnny muttered, palming his chest and huffing to himself. The flush on his face suggested he was a bit plastered after so many beers.

Daken, meanwhile, appeared a bit groggy, resting one hand against his taut, beer-filled midsection and bringing a fist up to his mouth. His stomach hitched as his whole torso lurched forward. There was a nervous, nauseous look on Daken’s face for a brief moment that made Johnny glance back nervously. But before Johnny could ask if Daken was alright…

##  _ **“HOOOOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!“** _

A HUGE, wall-rattling belch exploded out of the mutants fang-filled maw, making Johnny’s eyes go wide. Daken’s maw gaped open as a notable blush emerged across his cheeks in the wake of such a ferociously crass sound rumbling up his throat. Even Ben was stunned as he could swear he felt his couch rumble in the wake of that monster.

“…Okay, _NOW_ I believe he’s Logan’s kid,” Ben conceded before shaking his head and adding, “…damn near shattered the windows with that one, jeez…”

When it ended, Daken went wide eyed and covered his mouth, cheeks growing redder and redder by the second. “…Fuck, where’d that come from…?!” Daken hissed in annoyance.

But by that point, the drunken Johnny Storm was too busy laughing up, well, see his last name. “BAHAHAHAAA!! Dude, NICE!” Johnny declared, slapping Daken on the back, which, to Daken’s dismay, worked up another throaty burp from the very depths of his gut.

##  _ **“Bur-GAAAAARRRUUUUURRRROOOOLLP!!!!”** _

Once again, Johnny laughed with drunken hysterical amusement, while Daken himself was left huffing and catching his breath, face red as a tomato. “Hehe, y’knw what? Free up some room, ‘cuz I’m orderin’ pizza!”

Daken groaned to himself, cheeks still red. It wasn’t that he was a prude or anything like that. If Daken needed to burp, he’d do so freely and unapologetically. But being caught off guard and surprised by a burp of all things was…well, it was embarrassing, sufficed to say. It made Daken want to stab something. Or someone. Preferably Ben if his body wasn’t solid rock that Daken was all but certain his arm blades couldn’t pierce.

But just then, Daken’s brain registered something…

_Wait, did Johnny say something about pizza…?_

——————–

##  _ **“BWWUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAARRRP!!!!!”** _

An utterly THUNDEROUS belch rumbled throughout the entire living room / dining area for seconds straight. When it ended, Daken sighed with relief, leaning back and giving his belly a couple of hearty pats of relief and satisfaction. Daken had eaten and drank so much that his belly was pressing out by at least a solid foot, pushing out with a noticeably rounded bump protruding from his torso, just barely contained by his tanktop and pants, both of which appeared tighter and more constrictive than ever. So much so that at some point in his meal, Daken had unbuttoned his tight-fitting pants just to give his belly some breathing room. 

“Nice one,” Johnny huffed with amusement. Besides both him and Daken were two extra large pizza boxes now lazily discarded alongside the beer cans and completely empty. Though Johnny clearly didn’t eat or drink nearly as much as Daken, he still packed away enough to put most men to shame. Johnny’s normally slim, trim midsection was pressing out noticeably against his own T-Shirt. Johnny sat there, contently, besides Daken, stroking his tight, bloated stomach with one hand and using his free hand to support himself.

Just then, the young Fantastic Four member’s stomach groaned deeply, causing him to grimace with discomfort. Then, without warning, Johnny burped loudly, catching him off guard and making his own cheeks redden as he laughed and palmed his chest a few times. “Phew, _***URP!***_ heh! S’cuse me!”

##  _ **“BLLLUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRROOOOOOORRRRP!!!!”** _

Johnny almost flailed back in shock when Daken thumped his chest and expelled another aggressively loud and guttural belch of his own. When it ended, Daken smacked his lips and lazily picked at his fangs with one of his fingers. “Tch, you’re excused, nerd…”

From how loudly and frequently Daken was burping, Johnny was a little amazed that Ben wasn’t awoken from his own drunken slumber. Then again, the rocky brute always was a heavy sleeper…once sleeping through a ship crash-landing on the same block as FF HQ…

Eventually, Johnny staggered to his feet, blinking groggily from his drunken state before helping to heave Daken up to his own feet. With Daken’s arm slung over his shoulder, Johnny helped the young mutant over to Johnny’s bedroom, snickering up a storm all the while.

“…*HIC-URRRP!* Guh, the fuck’s so funny, nerd?” Daken growled as he glanced back at Johnny who was still snickering to himself.

“Dude, you’re wasted!” Johnny snorted. “Like…I didn’t even know you could GET wasted!”

“Shut up, I’m not-*_huuuaah-UUUUARRRP_*-ohhh, mph, guh, man that felt good…A-Anyway, I’m not drunk! I just wasn’t expecting a fucking ‘Frat Boy binge’ party to come of this visit,” Daken remarked, thumping his chest a few times and hiccuping sharply, which made him grunt with discomfort.

But as Johnny helped carry Daken off, he could hear from how loudly and intensely Daken’s bloated belly was gurgling and churning up a storm. The young firestarter deduced that Daken’s gaseous display was more than likely being coaxed up from gastric distress more than anything else. So, snickering some more, Johnny gently rested his hand atop Daken’s taut, bloated middle and added, “Pfffthahahahahaha! Dude, so you’re all fucked up like this…over a TUMMYACHE?”

“Oh my God, don’t make it fuckin’ sound CUTE!” Daken grumbled. His aching belly grumbled even louder.

Eventually, the two young men made their way to Johnny’s bedroom, where Daken lazily plopped backwards halfway onto Johnny’s bed while his feet still remained firmly planted on the ground. Daken huffed wearily to himself, supporting himself with one elbow planted into the mattress while aggressively rubbing his aching gut with his other hand.

“…_Fuck_, _I’m STUFFED_…” Daken huffed, clearly stuffed beyond what he was expecting to have eaten. The young, feral-seeming mutant was rather prone to gorging himself whenever around an abundance of food. After all, Daken had many traits, most of them negative, but patience and self control weren’t even in his vocabulary.

“Hmmm, allow me,” Johnny hummed, plopping down next to Daken on his own mattress. The drunken hero slipped his hand delicately under Daken’s tanktop, resting it gingerly atop his bare belly. Daken’s flesh was warm and incredibly tight. His gut felt rock hard, with next to no give whatsoever since he lacked the same voracious capacity as say, Sabertooth. So, Johnny pulled Daken’s shirt up and tugged his pants down just ever so slightly to expose the entirety of his bare, stuffed belly. He could see how rounded it had become as it pressed out and churned loudly. 

Maybe it was because Johnny was piss drunk, but the young mans cheeks burned brighter shades of red by the second. Daken was worried he was going to catch fire then and there and burn the entire apartment down. And of all the times Daken had been killed, death by an aroused superhero spontaneously combusting was one death he could’ve done without…

Fortunately, that didn’t happen. Instead, Johnny proceeded to gingerly stroke Daken’s aching belly all over. His fingers traced delicately around Daken’s smooth, tight flesh, running up to the crest between Daken’s bloated stomach and athletic chest, all the way down to his softer underbelly. And all the while, as Johnny’s fingers caressed and kneaded, Daken felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he moaned pleasantly in response to the treatment.

“Ohhhhhh, hooooooly shit, matchstick…” Daken practically purred, huffing with immense relief. “Mph, yeah, just like that…” he rumbled as Johnny smiled and continued rubbing soothing circles all across Daken’s rounded middle.

“Mmmm, heh, you bloat even worse than I do,” Johnny teased, poking Daken’s bellybutton a few times and making Daken grunt and turn his head away in annoyance.

“Just shut up and rub,” Daken growled, trying to mask the slight blush on his cheeks.

“So, is this the first time you’ve had a belly rub before?”

“…I said stop tryin’ to make it sound ‘cute.’“

“…Is it?” Johnny inquired further, brow raised with amusement.

Daken growled, cheeks reddening some more as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Tch…it’s the first time I’ve let it happen without ripping the other person to shreds…**_so far_**…”

“Ignoring that,” Johnny teased dismissively, still utterly smitten at the sight of Daken’s smooth, rounded belly, burbling loudly inches away from his face and feeling especially warm and taut. He wasn’t sure who was enjoying this treatment more at this rate. Nonetheless, he kept it going, continuing to caress Daken’s belly all over in a loving fashion.

This continued for several minutes, with Daken going from groaning with pleasure to huffing with discomfort as his gut continued churning aggressively from just how abused and overstuffed it was. Hearing this and seeing Daken cringe with discomfort, Johnny opted to be a little more proactive. He continued rubbing Daken’s belly in soothing circles, but then he felt around it. He was seeking out an especially tense portion of that achingly full bloat. Johnny could feel Daken’s aching belly burbling intensely beneath his palm, causing the surface of Daken’s taut, tender flesh to quiver ever so slightly.

But eventually, he found the sweet spot, around the dead center of Daken’s belly.

Daken was about to ask Johnny what he was doing, but got his answer when Johnny rested his palm directly over Daken’s bellybutton and pressed down right into the center of Daken’s gut…

_ **“HOOOOOOOOORRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!”** _

Without warning, a large, guttural belch erupted from Daken’s fang-filled mouth, extending for a few seconds and ending on a wet, rumble-y note that made Daken lurch and cover his mouth in fear of something coming up with that burp. Daken huffed and sighed, but barely had a chance to catch his breath before Johnny pushed into Daken’s belly even harder…

_ **“BWWUUURRRRRUUUUH-AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!!!!!!”** _

Another deep, chain-belch erupted past Daken’s lips. Neither one was nearly as loud as the monsters he was letting out earlier, but they were both getting more and more forceful. 

“C’mon, you can do better than that,” Johnny insisted. Daken was about to warn Johnny to stop, but before he could, Johnny sat up, rested both hands directly against Daken’s belly and SQUEEZED down. Suddenly a surge of pressure went rushing up Daken’s throat. It was enough to make Daken’s cheeks puff out. He covered his mouth and went wide-eyed as he feared he was about to throw up, but not even Daken could hold back what was coming…

##  _ **“BAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUHH-HOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!”** _

Daken lurched forward as a positively titanic belch exploded from his maw with such force that his hands were blown back in its wake. The mass quantity of pressure that had built up in Daken’s belly exploded out from his gullet in the form of a lengthy, deafening eructation. It was so incredibly loud that Johnny was certain that the walls of his bedroom were starting to shake. And as he pressed down on Daken’s belly to work all of the pressure up at once, he could actually FEEL the stomach gasses rushing out of Daken’s belly. After a whopping TEN SECONDS had passed, the belch had finally rumbled to a meaty, guttural and aggressive end. 

The mutant practically went limp as he laid sprawled on the mattress, huffing breathlessly, before smacking his chest and letting out one last low afterburp. Johnny smiled, feeling Daken’s belly burble much more softly in response to all that pressure blasting out at once.

“Feel better?” Johnny teased, tapping Daken’s belly softly to get his attention.

After a few seconds of huffing to himself and catching his breath, Daken said, “…I should gut you for that…”

“Probably,” Johnny said playfully, making Daken roll his eyes as he finally caught his breath.

Then, after a few seconds of silence. “…So’re you gonna keep rubbin’ or what…?”

Johnny just laughed. “Happily…”


End file.
